Tools for use in the stimulation of oil and gas wells are generally well known. For example, perforating tools deployed down-hole on wireline, slickline, cable, or on a tubing string, and sealing devices such as bridge plugs and frac plugs are commonly used to isolate portions of the wellbore during fluid treatment of the wellbore. Alternatively, frac sleeves, frac ports, and/or frac shifting pistons are commonly used to provide stimulation passageways from inside the production tubing to isolate sections of a hydrocarbon laden formation exposed in a wellbore. One of the most common methods for opening frac sleeves, frac ports, and/or frac shifting pistons is the application of a ball seat within each tubing string ported sub, where the internal diameter of the ball seat of each tubing string ported sub is slightly smaller than the ball seat of the tubing string ported sub positioned directly up-hole. This allows multiple tubing string ported subs to be installed in a single well, while maintaining the ability to selectively open each tubing string ported sub at the desired moment. It is understood by those skilled in the art that graduating ball seat sizes have a limitation in terms of the number of tubing string ported subs which may be selectively opened in a wellbore, the limitation created by the number of differently sized balls which may be utilized within the limited internal diameter of the production tubing. Another method commonly used for shifting tubing string ported subs is the application of an anchoring and sealing device, deployed on a workstring. The anchoring and sealing device can be selectively set within a tubing string ported sub for opening a stimulation passageway in the tubing string ported sub. These types of tubing string ported subs, along with their associated anchoring and sealing devices, may be preferred in certain applications due to; a) more tubing string ported subs may be installed in a single well, and b) the production tubing is left in a fully open condition after stimulations are complete, therefore allowing unimpeded production without requiring drilling of bridge plugs or ball seats.